riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutants in Orbit
After the Bomb® Book Six __TOC__ This 120 page sourcebook is divided into two sections, one for After the Bomb® and another for Rifts®. The startling answer to the questions of what lays within Earth's orbit, on the moon and Mars. A.R.C.H.I.E. Seven, the Cyberworks corporation, CAN Republic, Virtual Reality defense system, three new Glitter Boys, the steel dragon, bots, killer satellites, mutants, monsters and more! * 120 pages. * Cat. No. 514, I.S.B.N. 0-916211-48-7 : Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 1992, 1983 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. Rifts space, Mars and Moon base, the Empire of Humanity, mutant insects and more. An adventure and sourcebook for both the After the Bomb series and Rifts. * Three Glitter Boys™ - new and improved! * Cyberworks™ and A.R.C.H.I.E.-7. * The Steel Dragon and other robots. * Giant mutant insects. * Killer Satellites. * Random Mutation Tables. * The Empire of Humanity™ * Adventures... and much more. * Compatible with Category:Heroes Unlimited®, TMNT™, Ninjas & Superspies™, Category:Beyond the Supernatural™, Robotech®, Rifts® and the entire Palladium Megaverse®. : Description from back cover and title page. ''Editor's Note: Although this book is in the After the Bomb series, half of the book is devoted to Rifts. Because this is primarily a Rifts wiki, the information about the Rifts setting is detailed first, even though it actually makes up the second half of the book.'' An adventure & sourcebook for After the Bomb® and Rifts® Creating Orbital Characters Mutants in Orbit offers additional options for character creation, including orbital origins and new professions. The following origin (Category:Background (AtB):background) and Occupational Character Classes are included: ; Origin/Background * Laika Station * Freedom Station * Yuro Station * Outcast Station * Moon Base * Freebooter ; Profession/OCC * Astrologer * Cyberjack * Defense Officer * Energy Specialist * Guard * Jack of All Trades (JOATs) * Medic * Miner * Space Pilot * Research Scientist * Salvage Expert * Freebooter * Ship Engineer * Survival Systems Technician * {Trader] Also included are rules for Exceptional Mutation due to the radiation and anomalies of space. This includes the possibilities of Super Abilities and human psionics. The following new skills are also included: ; Skills * Electricity Generation (Electrical) * Recycle (Domestic) * Artificial Intelligence (Technical/Computer) * Cyberjacking (Technical/Computer) * Bioware Mechanics (Mechanical) * Drive Repair: Chemical (Mechanical) * Drive Repair: Ion (Mechanical) * Drive Repair: Plasma (Mechanical) * Drive Repair: Traction (Mechanical) * Satellite Systems (Mechanical) * Entomological Medicine (Medical) * Defense Systems (Military/Espionage) * Ship-to-Ship Combat (Military/Espionage) * Zero Gravity Movement (Physical) * Zero Gravity Combat: Basic (Physical) * Zero Gravity Combat: Advanced (Physical) * Gravity Combat: Basic (Physical) * Gravity Combat: Advanced (Physical) * Oxygen Conservation (Physical) * Vacuum Survival (Physical) * Pilot Spacecraft (Pilot) * Pilot Spacecraft: Advanced (Pilot) * Pilot Yacht (Pilot) * Interplanetary Navigation (Pilot Related) * Orbital Navigation (Pilot Related) * Astrology (Science) * EVA (Pilot Related/Spatial) * Jury-rig (Mechanical/Spatial) * Mining (Technical/Spatial) * Salvage (Technical/Spatial) * Contacts (Technical) Half of the book describes the setting of what lies beyond Rifts Earth. What most Rifts characters know is best summarized by the opening to that section: :What lies beyond the blue skies of '''Rifts' Earth rmains a mystery for those bound on the planet. No known satellite, space shuttles, or probe has ever been able to penetrate the veil of the atmosphere and enter orbit. All attempts have met with failure.'' :The two most popular theories are: Pre-Rifts killer satellites, disguised or otherwise beyond normal means of detection, destroy anything that enters orbit. The other theory is a ring of debris, in counter-orbit, shreds any object that tries to pass through it. :Another theory growing in popularity is that a dimensional vortex envelops the planet and anything that enters orbit is sling-shot into another dimension. Some have gone so far as to speculate that the entire planet is contained in a dimensional envelope that enables the Earth to co-exist in several dimensions simultaneously. This allows dimensional travel in and out of th envelope, but prevents leaving the envelope by any means other than a rift. :Regardless of the reason why, those locked on the planet Earth have come to accept the fact that outer space, even the edge of orbit, is denied them and have abandoned the idea of space travel long ago. The last known attempt to breach Earth's atmosphere was a titanic effort waged by the Triax Corporation in which a battery of satellites, missiles, bots, and microscopic probes were launched and lost. That was 38 years ago. When Triax, the recognized leaders in advanced technologies failed, all others gave up. The Coalition's last attempt to enter space was 76 years ago. They too have forsaken space... :-Mutants in Orbit, page 56 (written as of 101 P.A.) The Eruption of the Rifts Under construction Space Stations Under construction The Containment of Earth Under construction Moon Colony Under construction Mars Under construction Vehicles and Equipment ; Power Armor * USA-G13 Glitter Boy Mark III * USA-G14 Glitter Boy Mark IV * USA-G15 Glitter Boy Mark V * CAN Hard Suit Power Armor ; Robot Vehicles * VRRDS Samurai * VRRDS Mikado * The Steel Dragon ; Space Vehicles * L-7 Explorer * Shuttles * Solar Yachts * Military Spaceships * Cargo Transports * Self-Sustaining Ships * Satellites ; Anti-Personnel Weapons * Ceramic Knife * Ceramic Rapier (Sword) * Vibro-knife * Vibro-sword * Dart Pistol * Recoilless Rifle * Ion Pistol * Laser Pistol * Laser Rifle * Anti-Personnel Grenades * Flechette Weapons ; Heavy Weapons * Chemical Laser * Chemical Laser Rifle * Railgun * Jet Pistol * Rocket Flare Pistol ; Hardware * Under construction ; Cybernetics (Bioware) * Under construction A Visit to an Unfriendly Planet Under construction Under construction Under construction Under construction Under construction Writers: James Wallis, Kevin Siembieda Editors: Alex Marciniszyn, Thomas Bartold, James A. Osten Cover Painting: Keith Parkinson Interior Art: Micheal Gustovich, Newton Ewell, Kevin Long, Kevin Siembieda Typography: Maryann Siembieda Errata of Mutants in Orbit™. * List of Reviews of Mutants in Orbit™. Category:Other Series Category:After the Bomb